learning_science_is_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Learning Science is fun Wiki
Welcome to the Learning Science is fun Wiki this wiki will introduce students to many scientific topics, activities and videoes such as nutrition, weather and climate and food/energy chains Nutrition Good health begins with eating the right foods. Foods provide the body with energy to help us live and grow healthy. So choosing a nutritious diet is one of the most important decisions we can make so as to promote good health. Nutrition: is therefore the nourishment from the food living organisms eat and how it is used by the body. Good Nutrition Ø Provides the body with energy Ø Is very important for all living things- human beings, plants and animals. Ø Sustains a healthy life Ø Promote proper growth and development Ø Helps to resist and prevent diseases. Ø Helps the body to function properly The Food Groups The varieties of foods we eat are classified into different food groups. Each group has a different role in making the body function properly. If we eat a mixture of foods from each group, our bodies will get the substance that provide the essential nourishment we need to maintain good health. Food Nutrients Nutrients are all the digestible parts of the food, each of which has its own function in the body. These basic nutrients are: v Protein v Vitamins v Carbohydrates v Minerals v Fats v Water When the body uses nutrients such as proteins, fats and carbohydrates the heat energy that is used is called calories. Extra calories (energy) will be stored in the body as fat. Some foods have more than nutrients and all are important for life. For example: from fish we get both protein and mineral. The lack of any of the nutrients in our daily diet will result in under nutrients and cause disease. No foods by itself has all the nutrients needed for full growth and health. We all need energy to fuel our bodies, so we must eat calorie containing foods in order to survive. Protein Proteins are body building foods. They are made up of the elements carbon, hydrogen, oxygen '''and nitrogen. The body needs foods which contain protein to: ü Promote the growth of nails skin and hair. ü Build, repair and replaces worn out and broken down body cells and tissues. ü Promote growth and development of the body especially in children. ü Build strong bones and teeth. Red blood cells contain iron-rich protein. Muscles, skin and organs of animals such as the lungs and brain also contain protein. Insufficient protein in your diet can cause the disease kwashiorhor where the body uses its own protein and so the muscles wear away. The individual becomes ill and weak, and growth is retarded. '''These foods are good sources of protein. ' ' Carbohydrates ' ' Foods which contain carbohydrates supply the body cells with a great amount of power and energy (calories) to do work. The chemical elements carbon, hydrogen and oxygen '''make up carbohydrates. Carbohydrate consists of '''starches, sugars and cellulose. '''People who do physical work or labour such as farmers or builders, need more carbohydrates than those who work in offices. '''Starch is found in foods such as: ' ' Carbohydrates contain sugar such as: ü Fructose (fruit sugar) or glucose- found in ripe fruits, plant juice, honey and vegetables. ü Lactose- found in milk of mammal ü Sucrose: found in sugar cane Fats Like carbohydrates, fats are made up of the elements carbon, hydrogen and oxygen. Fats only supply energy and warmth for the body cells, but also surround and protect the skeleton and vital body organs such as the kidneys and glands. Too much fatty foods in the diet, especially animal fats can raise the level of cholesterol in the blood, block the arteries which take blood away from the heart and lead to diseases such as heart attack, stroke, and brain damage. Sources of fats Vitamins Vitamins are foods substances which the body needs in small portions to: ü Promote growth and development. ü Resist and protect the body against certain diseases of the skin, bones, eyes and teeth. ü Maintain good health. ü Regulate body processes. Vitamins are in different groups and each group has its own function and prevents different types of diseases. Vitamin A § Helps build body cells § Maintains healthy bones, teeth, skin and eyes § Prevents infection in the lining of nose, mouth, throat and digestive tract. § Prevents night blindness. Vitamin B § Keeps nervous system healthy. § Maintains good appetite and digestion. § Helps body cells to get energy from the food we eat. Vitamin C § Helps to build strong bones and teeth. § Helps in healing wounds § Builds body cells and healthy skin Vitamin D § Helps the body to use calcium and phosphorous to build and maintain strong bones and teeth. Vitamin E § Protects the red blood cells. § Protects against heart disease. Vitamin K § Enables the blood to clot easily after an injury Good Sources of Vitamin A Good sources of Vitamin B ' ' Good Sources of Vitamin C ' ' Good Sources of Vitamin D ' ' Good Sources of Vitamin E ' ' Good Sources of Vitamin K ' ' Minerals The body needs essential mineral in order to be able to function properly These substances include- minerals: ü Helps to regulate body functions such as blood flow and clothing, heart beat and digestion. ü Aid in growth and maintenance of the body tissues. ü Speed up the process of releasing energy to the body cells. Minerals are either quickly used up by the body or lost in waste product. Therefore, mineral- rich foods must be eaten regularly to replace to the body. There are many different types of minerals, but the body uses larger amounts of calcium, phosphorous and iron than iodine, potassium, chlorine and fluoride. Water Water is a major component in both foods and the human body. It is needed for all body functions. These include: ü Digestion and absorption of foods. ü The removal of waste substance from the body for example: urine and sweat or perspiration. ü Helping to make blood which transports other nutrients around the body. ü Helps regulate body temperature. Water that is lost from the body must be replaced so as to prevent '''dehydration. '''Dehydration weakens the body and can cause muscle cramps. Activity Identify and tick the nutrients that are in the following groups of foods Activity Food tests A good way to know what will happen when solution is put on food samples is to do a food test. Instructions: carry out the below food test, make predictions and complete the statement with the food results. Test for starch: Materials needed: containers, iodine solution. Food samples: potato, bread, cooked rice, yam. Procedure: place 2-3 drops of iodine solution on each food sample. Observe and record what colour change occurs. Test for sugar: Materials needed: containers, benedict solution, heat source, food samples, sugar, syrup, candies and molasses. Procedures: mix food sample with water where necessary. Add 2-3 drops of benedict’s solution to mixture and heat. Observe and record colour change. Test for fat: Materials needed: container, brown paper, food samples: oil or fat (butter). Procedure: spread a drop of oil or fat on the brown paper. Spread a drop of water alongside the fat or oil Allow both to dry Hold the brown paper up to the light. Observe and record the difference in the two spots. l Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse